Summer
by Scorpica
Summary: Matanya kemudian menelusuri sekeliling, sudah hampir saatnya puncak acara—Gray belum menepati janjinya untuk datang. #NatsuLucy#


**Warning: AU, maybe OOC, typo[s], alur rush [masih diragukan], ide pasaran [kebiasaan]. **

**[snowypon present]**

**SUMMER  
****Fairy Tail belongs to ****Hiro Mashima**

Lucy berlarian kecil di lorong sekolah yang kini terlihat lenggang nan sunyi—hanya terdengar beberapa suara jangkrik yang mulai menghilang. Bulan Agustus, berarti musim panas akan segera berakhir. Meski begitu, gadis pirang itu masih menunjukkan lekukan senyum sembari mengeratkan tali tas punggungnya. "Natsu!" panggilnya dari kejauhan, sebelah tangannya ikut melambai-lambai pada sosok pemuda berambut merah muda yang bersandar pada ujung lorong kelas.

"Kau lama sekali, Luce?"

Lucy mendesah pelan. "Ada tugas akhir musim panas yang harus kukerjakan..." Natsu mengganguk paham. Gadis yang merangkap sebagai ketua tim jurnalistik pastilah akan lelah, terlebih ini sudah detik-detik penghabisan hiburan musim panas. "Kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kelompok barisan tim sepak bola lewat pantulan jendela kaca, "kurasa... aku butuh sedikit waktu. Tak apa?"

"Tentu." Lucy mengambil satu langkah di depan Natsu dan mulai menuruni beberapa tangga menuju lantai satu. "—Hm, Natsu...?"

"Ng?"

"Kau sudah ada janji dengan seseorang nanti?" tanya Lucy tanpa mengalihkan sorot matanya pada iris ebony itu.

Pemuda yang berkalungkan syal itu berpikir dalam perjalanannya menuruni puluhan tangga. "Tidak bisa—aku ada janji dengan anggota klub untuk pergi karaoke." Raut wajah Lucy sedikit memudar, diikuti desahan lesu dari bibirnya—ia sama sekali mengharapkan jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy?"

"Ng," Lucy lebih memilih menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan, kemudian memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

Pemuda yang mencap dirinya sebagai 'anti-hening' itu mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah lama merasakan canggung yang berlebihan. "Maaf."

Otomatis Lucy mengangkat dagunya dengan terkejut dan memutar balikkan kepalanya. Ia menjumpai dirinya tengah ditatap lekat oleh iris ebony itu. "Kurasa tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan hal ini." tukasnya kembali berdalih—kali ini dengan wajah yang dibuatnya menyakinkan.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy menengok ke arah lapangan di luar loker sepatu yang telah ditapaki oleh mereka berdua—Lisanna sedang berlarian cepat menuju ia dan Natsu. "Huh—Huh... Natsu kau terlambat sekali, cepat kapten sudah menunggu! Ada pengumuman sebelum pertandingan besok." tutur Lisanna setengah ngos-ngosan.

Lucy mendorong pelan punggung Natsu mengisyaratkan untuk segera beranjak masuk dalam barisan tim sepak bola yang telah menunggunya. Orang yang bersangkutan pun pergi meninggalkan sang manager klub sepak bola dengan ketua klub jurnalistik itu dengan hubungan mereka yang bisa dibilang—er... sedikit kurang baik? Alasannya? Kalau tidak tahu, itu kelewatan! Bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu bahwa kedua gadis hebat itu bersaing sengit memperebutkan Natsu.

—Pertanyaan besarnya adalah; dimana mata para gadis hebat itu sampai-sampai hanya menatap Natsu yang tergolong orang yang berkapasitas otak kosong?

"Kau mau ikut pergi karaoke nanti, Lucy?"

"Eh?" Lucy tersentak akan tawaran Lisanna—tak biasanya ia begitu. "Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan Levy dan Erza."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku harus mengikuti penyuluhan dulu. _Jaa_!" sahut Lisanna berlalu, Lucy memandang barisan tim sepak bola itu di bawah horison cahaya kemerahan yang mulai menyongsong petang sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Apa... Aku membatalkannya saja?" Ucapnya agak lirih, kemudian menyandarkan kepala pada loker sepatu di sebelahnya itu begitu lesu. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkesigap kembali tepukan ringan pada pundaknya. "Ge-Gray? Ke-kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku baru pulang dari latihan tambahan klub basket." dengan gemas, Gray mengacak-ngacak surai _blonde _itu tanpa menuruti perintah sang empunya untuk berhenti. "Hei, kau tak jadi ikut ke festival malam ini?"

"Kurasa... Tidak," tampangnya sama sekali tak memunculkan tanda-tanda keresahannya akan menyurut.

"Kenapa? Si _flame head _itu menolakmu?"

_Skat Mat_! Balasan itu bukan sekedar hanya terkaan lagi, tapi itu kebenaran yang langsung menusuk Lucy untuk kedua kalinya. "Hahaha, tentu saja bukan. Aku bisa mencari penggantinya, jika ia menolaknya!"

'_oh, Lucy... kau itu pembohong paling payah dalam situasi seperti ini! Apaan tawaan kikukmu itu? Mana ada yang bisa mempercayaimu, terlebih jika lawan bicaramu adalah seorang Gray Fullbuster!_' batinnya memberontak makin resah.

"Yah... Bukannya aku mau memperburuk perasaanmu, tapi... Ia sudah bilang padaku tadi kalau ia akan pergi karaoke bersama klub sepak bola."

Lagi-lagi balasan itu, membuatnya semakin terpuruk akibat terjepit kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini—ia pun juga tidak bisa otomatis melarikan diri dengan cepat juga, 'kan? Ia mengambil langkah memutar pada otaknya, mencoba untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk menanggapi perkataan Gray tersebut. Namun yang ia dapatkan kembali hanyalah, "bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pasanganku?" yap, sebuah kepaksaan yang tiba-tiba terpeleset dari mulutnya.

"Heh?" Gray menaikkan bibirnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepala seraya berpikir, "ya... Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan ikut."

"Y-Yaaaay!" ia mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangannya di melompat kegirangan—meski agak ragu dalam melakukannya.

Gray ikut tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy hingga pita birunya mengendur. "Ayo, pulang."

Lucy menghentikan total tingkah hiperaktifnya dan membuang muka ke arah lapangan. '_Natsu..._' Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia lalu mengekori Gray menuntun sepedanya, tidak sepatutnya ia nekat melanggar janjinya untuk pulang bersama Natsu—tapi, jika dipikir berulang-ulang, Natsu pasti sibuk dengan teman-temannya untuk pergi karaoke dan lupa akan dirinya juga. '_Entahlah, aku jadi merasa berharap lebih pada Natsu..._'

* * *

Lucy mendecak gelisah, seiring jalannya yang bersisian dengan kedua pasangan mesra di sebelahnya. '_Argh... Gray! Kau kemana?_'

Didongakannya kepala pada Jellal dan Erza yang notabene lebih tinggi daripadanya—mereka sedang bertukar sekotak takoyaki. Kemudian, langsung menancapkan pandangan pada Gajeel dan Levy yang masih gengsi mengakui perasaannya—mengikuti acara festival ini saja harus dipaksa berkali-kali, namun berapa pun kali dilihat mata tetap saja pasangan ini terlalu manis! Dan masalah terbesar Lucy kini adalah pasangannya—seharusnya Natsu atau paling tidak Gray ada di samping sesuai perjanjian ketiga insan itu!

"Lu-chan... Natsu belum datang?" tanya Levy sejenak mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki bermarga Redfox itu.

"Natsu tidak bisa datang, jadi aku mengajak Gray sebagai pasanganku. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga datang..." ujar Lucy sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Aku mungkin terlalu berharap acara festival ini akan menyenangkan, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana sengsara rasanya akibat berharap banyak._'

Dari raut wajahnya, Levy tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. Sebaiknya, ia harus lebih memfokuskan acara ini pada Gajeel. "Hei, Gajeel... Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _kingyo sukui_!" Gadis berambut biru itu refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Gajeel dan menuntunnya menuju _counter _permainan menangkap ikan mas.

'_Apa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang?_'

Ia berusaha mengusir pikiran tersebut dan tetap menunggu kedatangan sosok kapten klub basket itu. Terus menikmati atmosfer lembut yang menyeruak dari balik kedua pasangan yang berjalan beriringan di depannya, ia terdiam dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir pedagang makanan yang ingin tutup.

"Ugh—!" ringisnya kesakitan, sandal kayu yang dikenakannya ternyata membuat antara jari jempol dan jari manis kakinya membiru memar. Matanya kemudian menelusuri sekeliling, sudah hampir saatnya puncak acara—Gray belum menepati janjinya untuk datang. Lucy bangkit berdiri dan membelakangi kerumunan yang sedang menantikan puncak _hanabi takai_—lekas pulang.

"Aku ingin pulang..." tubuh rampingnya meliuk-liuk, rasa sakit itu serasa mencubit syaraf hingga sulit berjalan normal—kedua tangannya menenteng sang pelaku yang telah berbuat demikian.

_**DRAAAAAAR—! DRAAAAR—! DRAAAR—!**_

Percikan itu menguar di langit biru, mengagetkan Lucy dari ujung jalan setapak yang hampir dipijakinya untuk pulang. Bertubi-tubi bunga api itu tak henti membuat decak kagum dan seru tawa gembira mengobar—ini kesempatan terakhir dalam musim panas tahun ini untuk mengunjungi _hanabi takai_—dan ia membuang kesempatan ini tanpa... Natsu.

"Ugh—!" tak bisa rasanya membendung leburan air mata yang ingin tumpah, hingga bawah bibir ranum itu ngeri tak membawa hasil.

Ah, tidak... Sia-sia saja, jika ia menyaksikan kembang api itu meletus untuk terakhir kalinya tanpa di samping seorang ia sayangi. "Na... Natsu..." ia memanggil nama sang pembawa hangat musim panas itu—tidak ada sahutan seorang pun dari ujung jembatan yang ia lintasi. "Sudah tidak ada harapan. Apa aku tak boleh berharap?"

_**Tes!**_

Ia menangis di sana, menetes dan mengenang kecil dalam sungai.

**_Tes!_**

Beberapa lama kemudian, leburan air mata itu jatuh kembali.

**_Tes!_**

Kerumunan itu berlalu seiring langit yang mulai menghitam kembali sediakala dan para pasukan bunga api yang mulai mengatupkan dirinya—termasuk Erza dan Levy yang telah menyeluruhnya untuk lekas pulang.

Namun, ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menatap pilu aliran air sungai.

"Luce!"

"Eh—?"

_**Zraaash!**_

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya... Sebuah bayang-bayang bodoh.

Yang didapat hanyalah _geta_-nya yang tenggelam dalam air sungai dangkal itu.

Halusinasi belaka dapat terjadi kapanpun dalam suasana hati kacau seperti ini.

Lebih sialnya lagi, sekarang ia harus repot turun untuk mengambil sandal kayunya yang tenggelam di bawah jembatan—dengan mengenakan yukata?

'_Mungkin... hanya perasaanku saja, tapi suaranya persis sekali._' Batinnya seraya mengangkat ujung yukata sampai setinggi paha dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berseluncur di rerumputan miring menuju dataran rendah yang sejajar dengan sungai sebelahnya. '_Hah... Lama-kelamaan aku makin berhalusinasi di sini..._'

"Hoi, Lucy!"

Natsu.

Sang pemegang arti nama musim panas itu berdiri tepat di bawah jembatan.

Megancungkan sepasang sandal kayu Lucy dengan sebuah cengiran.

Tanpa sadar, cairan bening itu melintas sejenak dari kelopak matanya.

Tidak sia-siakah, ia menunggu sekian lama di sini?

Demi menanti sebuah keajaiban kecil ini...

"Natsu..."

Lucy mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghampiri lelaki itu,

Menerjangnya dengan kegembiraan yang meledak.

Natsu mengerang kesakitan akan perlakuan Lucy yang mengakibatkannnya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. "—Ough!" sekantung kembang api itu terpental jauh dari genggaman Natsu.

Sesudah itu, Natsu berusaha untuk bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia keberatan dengan tubuh ramping yang menindihnya. "Kau belum pulang?"

Gadis itu menanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan, lalu berkata singkat. "Aku menunggu dari tadi, kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Sang lawan bicaranya hanya sedikit berdecak kesal. "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk pulang bersama _ice brain _itu?"

Lucy terdiam, disusul ronaan merah padam, sinkronasi otaknya mulai merusak akibat pertanyaan bumerang yang diluncurkan Natsu.

"—Hah, kau boleh tidak menjawabnya." Ia membungkukan pinggangnya dan beralih mengambil kembang api yang terlantar dekat pinggir sungai. "Ayo, kita main kembang api!" rujuknya sembari merentangkan sekantung kembang api itu ke atas langit.

* * *

"Hoi, hoi, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, hah?"

"Sampai kau masuk ke kamar dan tidur sekarang juga." lelaki bersurai perak itu masih teguh dalam pendiriannya di depan pintu.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Gray mengerutu kesal, menyilang tangannya di belakang kepala, dan perlahan naik ke lantai dua dengan deru kepasrahan. Sudah beberapa jam ini, waktunya dihabisnya oleh sang kakak yang bersikukuh untuk mengurungnya di rumah dengan tatapan 'agar-tidak-bisa-bertemu-Juvia'. Sekilas, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah melanggar janjinya dengan Lucy—di awang-awangnya hanyalah bagaimana Lucy akan menghabisinya hingga babak belur besok.

"Akh! Tidak, aku harus minta maaf sekarang!" sebelum pikiran makin menggila—er... jika kelak wajahnya akan tak terbentuk lagi—lebih baik harus diselesaikan secara baik-baik sekarang juga!

Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah balkon kamarnya yang terbuka bebas, tanpa terganggu oleh kakak bodoh itu.

_**Cklek!**_

Jam itu menunjukkan tengah malam tepat, sudah saatnya puncak akhir acara tiba, apakah masih sempat? Yah... Kalau sampai sia-sia, ia akan langsung menuju rumah Lucy dan membereskan segera masalah ini.

_**Sraaak...**_

Ia menggeser pelan pintu kaca balkon tersebut, clingak-clinguk mencari sosok Lyon Bastia—kakak bodohnya—yang hari ini sedang berubah wujud menjadi 'seekor anjing penjaga' kediaman Ur, dan berakhir dengan kesimpulan dari hasil pengintaiannya dengan kata 'aman'. Terkadang—ralat, sudah beribu kali ia melakukan ini dari pertemuan kali kakaknya dengan seorang gadis _stalker_ yang memberikan ruang hatinya hanya untuk Gray Fullbuster seorang—bagusnya lagi, ia sekarang mempunyai hobi baru berolahraga terjun dari lantai dua.

"Hup." Gray mendarat mulus di depan halaman rumahnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain...

"—Juvia sudah pasti tidur malam ini, jadi sebaiknya kau masuk dan tidur supaya pertandingan besokmu lancar."

"Jangan jadi sok bijak kau. Sudah kubilang 'kan daritadi aku ingin bertemu Lucy, bukan Juvia." timpal Gray memperlihatkan begitu banyak kerutan di dahinya.

"Ya, ya, ya... Besok juga bisa, ayo sekarang masuk dan tidur." rujuk sang kakak bermuka terselubung tersebut sambil memukul keras punggung adiknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gray mengeretakkan giginya—kesabarannya telah meletus. Ia ingin keluar dari permainan sang kakak liciknya ini, "bye, bye... _Nii-san no Ba_— " sebongkah es—atau bisa dibilang jebakan Lyon sukses telak membuat sang adiknya jatuh terjungkir balik ke jalannya sunyi depan rumah. "—kah..." Lyon membungkam mulutnya untuk menumpahkan segala tawa dari lakon komedi yang berdalang dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hei, Natsu. Bagaimana pertandinganmu besok?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi... Ini 'kan sudah malam. Kau harus mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk tidur."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

_**Kriisk!**_

Kedua kembang api batangan yang dipegang kedua meredup habis.

Menyisakan aroma bakar yang mebumbung ke udara.

Suasana makin gelap gempita di bawah jembatan penyebrang itu.

Lucy menghentikan percakapan, ia tersentak dengan kata-kata Natsu yang percaya diri itu—beruntung kali ini rona merahnya tak terlihat.

"Y-ya," ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan betapa meriah pukulan drum dari dalam dadanya. "Ka-Kau Natsu!"

**# Suara jangkrik mulai menghilang,**

**pantai yang menyepi,**

**tawa renyah anak-anak berkurang...**

**Apakah akan semuanya akan segera lenyap?**

**Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan,**

**masih terdapat potongan semangka,**

**masih terdengar tabuhan _taiko_,**

**masih tersisa riuh kembang api kecil ujung pelosok musim panas,**

**Kita belum terlambat!**

**Masih ada banyak relung waktu,**

**sebelum serpihan debu bakar kembang api terakhir ini terbawa angin musim gugur. #**

**SUMMER  
****Fin**

**[A/N] Owh, selesai! Oneshoot spesial buat NaLu Summer! Thanks to Bj'sama yang memberitahu saya akan ke'Gaje'an judulnya... XD Idenya pun pasaran banget, alurnya itu kecepetan juga! **

**Ne, Mind to Review?**

• **snowy**


End file.
